


[Podfic] Whispers and Such

by Literarion



Series: [Podfic] Not-Very-Nice and Anatomically-Inaccurate Prophecies [26]
Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Eric - Freeform, Hero Worship, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-29
Updated: 2020-07-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:02:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25594732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Literarion/pseuds/Literarion
Summary: prompt: you shall not have other gods before me
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Series: [Podfic] Not-Very-Nice and Anatomically-Inaccurate Prophecies [26]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1695055
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6
Collections: Good Omens Podfics, The Not-Very-Nice and Anatomically-Inaccurate Prophecies of OLHTS





	[Podfic] Whispers and Such

**Author's Note:**

  * For [WaldosAkimbo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WaldosAkimbo/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Whispers and Such](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25594507) by [WaldosAkimbo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WaldosAkimbo/pseuds/WaldosAkimbo). 



> Music: [Silly Intro](https://filmmusic.io/song/4786-silly-intro) by Alexander Nakarada ([CC-BY 4.0](http://creativecommons.org/licenses/by/4.0/))

#  [Listen on Anchor](https://anchor.fm/literarion/episodes/Prophecies-of-OLHTS-26-Whispers-and-Such-ehdhto)

##  [Download](https://d3ctxlq1ktw2nl.cloudfront.net/staging/2020-6-29/cc2cc554-57a0-fc07-5faa-a25c07a707d6.mp3)


End file.
